


Tonight You're Perfect

by sadesmae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadesmae/pseuds/sadesmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy meet at Warped Tour. This is not an alternate universe, this totes happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially the song lyrics, which I usually don't use in fic, but it happened. This entire story happened. All mistakes are my own too, sorry!

_Warped Tour_. 

Out of all the places Amy Santiago pictured her best friend Kylie dragging her to this summer: a music festival actually wasn’t one of them. 

She figured the beach, maybe a carnival, or even camping… but not a grungy, sweaty concert.

She doesn’t even listen to rock music, but Kylie says that doesn’t matter.

(“That’s literally _the last_ reason we are here.”)

They are here for the experience.

To be surrounded by fellow peers— the millennial generation at it’s finest— while they engage in unbecoming behavior.

As Amy stares through the gate at the already chaotic festival, she can’t think of anywhere she’d rather be less.

Possibly camping. However, Warped Tour is a close second.

She fingers the little white strings hanging from her high-waist jean shorts and is grateful that she at least looks the part. 

Kylie gave her a strict dress code to abide by.

Shorts with a corset or crop top. _Non-negotiable_.

Sneakers. Not running sneakers, fashionable sneakers.

Lastly, a statement accessory (“Think headband or long necklace.”)

If there’s one thing Amy is good at, it’s following rules.

So naturally her outfit consists of light blue jean shorts, a mint green crop top that stops right at her belly button, old white converse sneakers, and a floral head wrap that she’s fastened perfectly around the top of her head.

She’s a total rock goddess.

Or so she tells herself.

“Are you ready, girl?” Kylie asks excitedly, as she hands her ticket to security and walks through the gate, leaving behind safety and silence… or that’s how Amy sees it.

“Not really.” She mutters as she follows suit, handing over her ticket, and walking inside.

 

* * *

 

It’s really loud.

That’s all she notices.

Well, that’s a lie. She also notices the absurd amount tattoos covering every inch of skin on every attendee. And lots of bikinis. _Metallic bikinis_.

But to each there own.

She grabs hold of Kylie’s arm and leans into her shoulder. “Should we a find a map? Or a list of bands… something so that we at least know where we are going?”

“We’ll get there, Ames! But first, beer!” Kylie points ahead her at large tent and takes off in that direction. 

“Fine! We’ll have a drink first.” She agrees, quickly catching up with her friend so they can enter the tent at the same time.

They’ve been waiting in line for five minutes when Amy feels a rough tap on her shoulder. She instinctively reaches up and whirls around in response. Looking pointedly at her is a beautiful Latina. She has pale skin, dark eyes, black curly hair, and matte purple lips.

“Can I help you?” She questions with confusion. 

“I’m Rosa. My two idiot friends think you’re both really hot. They said they’d buy you beer.”

“I didn’t use the word, ‘hot’, Rosa! I said _stunning_.” A shorter boy behind her pipes up with a wide grin. He’s short with dark brown hair and bright eyes. He’s cute, in that little brother type of way.

“Well, I said hot!” Says another voice. 

Amy watches as another brown haired boy turns around and steps out beside Rosa. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, and scuffed up Vans. He’s got a devious smile on his face that she immediately wants to wipe off. 

“That’s awfully kind, but I don’t think—“

“Thanks!” Kylie butts in. “I’m Kylie and this is my friend Amy. She’s new to the whole festival scene so you can ignore most of what she says.”

Amy groans and turns her head slowly towards Kylie, mouthing the words “ _are you kidding me?”_

“Lots of people are new. We’ve been coming to the tour for the past four years and these two idiots, though weird, know their music and are cool dudes.” Rosa responds in a monotone voice. She’s certainly intimidating, however, her choice of friends makes Amy question just how tough she really is.

“Extremely cool. Last year I got to hang out on the tour bus with _The Cab."_ Jake emphasizes the band title and Amy rolls her eyes. The band can’t be anything special if she doesn’t even know who they are.

“You did?” Kylie gasps. 

“He really did. Jake is so charismatic; singers love him!” Charles backs him up, boasting about his friend as Jake beams. Jake takes a step forward so that he’s next to Amy.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on ignoring you.” He says with a snide grin.

“Great, that’s just great.”

“What would you like?”

“What do you mean, ‘what would I like?” She responds defensively.

“To drink. What would you like _to drink_?” Jake smirks as she realizes what he meant. Duh. She should have known that was what he was referring to. 

“I guess whatever you’re having.” 

“PBR it is!” He pounds a fist in the air and Amy has to stifle a laugh. PBR is terrible beer but if he’s buying, she won’t be complaining. “Sound good Kylie?” 

Kylie gives him two thumps up and Amy sighs deeply, thinking what are they getting themselves into? 

Jake orders five beers and hands over thirty bucks, telling the guy to keep the change. He passes out the beers and hands the last to Amy. 

“For you, Amy…” He drifts off with a small smile, his voice lacking the sarcasm it had previously been laced with. 

“Santiago. Thank you. What’s your last name?” She replies curtly before sipping some of the foam off the top so that it doesn’t spill.

“Not a problem and Peralta. Jake Peralta.” 

She blushes and laughs a little before joining the rest of the group in their conversation.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a half hour and she’s already on her second beer, courtesy of Jake. He apparently has a compulsive spending issue.

Amy is hanging back a bit from Kylie who’s managed to climb on top of Charles shoulders. She has no idea how he’s supporting her, but figures that Rosa might be hovering slightly behind them for a reason.

She’s swaying back and forth to the alternative beat of the band playing before them, trying to make it look like she’s enjoying the music, when Jake slides up next to her.

He waggles his eyes brows at her suggestively and she can’t decide if she finds him attractive. He has a nice set of features, but he’s always making some sort of face.

“So, tell me about yourself, Amy?” He asks, bringing his cup to his mouth to take another sip of beer.

“What do you want to know?” She inquires as her eyes study his face before landing on his own pair of eyes.

“I don’t know, something cool. You’re in college right?”

She nods. “I double major in art history and sociology.”

“ _Super_ cool.” He replies sarcastically. Amy scoffs.

“You don’t know me, you can’t say that. Art history is cool.” She insists.

“Okay, then something _cooler_.”

She racks her brain because honestly, she’s not that cool. She’s known Kylie since she was six and if it weren’t for that, she doubts they’d even be friends. Kylie is out there and down for anything. She’s plenty cool. Amy on the other hand, while she’s not a loser… is more by the book. She’s outgoing and friendly… but she’s no rebel and she feels like Jake wants an answer like that. She only has one thing that he might be into.

“I want to be a detective.” She answers.

“Seriously?” His eyes bug out of his head and then he gives her this look that she can’t quite read.

“My brothers are all in the NYPD. It’s kind of a family thing.”

“For some reason, I didn’t peg you as a cop.” He says genuinely. She can tell he means no harm by his statement and was actually just surprised. She feels her cheeks burning and _why does this kid keep making her blush_.

“What do you want to do?” She asks right back.

“Ironically, I want to be a detective too. Ever since I saw Die Hard, I just knew. Then there’s the fact that I’m a fucking badass.”

“I’m _sure_.”

“You don’t know me, you can’t say that.” Jake mimics as puts a hand to his heart and fakes offense.

She smirks at hearing her own words thrown back in her face. He’s witty.

“Maybe we should just say how we feel and accept what the other says, if even we don’t know each that other well.”

“What’s the fun in that?” He responds. And with that, he runs ahead, joining Rosa, Charles, and Kylie in the crowd.

 

* * *

 

She’s sitting at a picnic table, trying to get some shade before she braves the hot sun and sweaty bodies. Again. She adjusts her headband as she watches Kylie frolic under the giant sprinkler with Charles and Jake.

They’re so insane.

Charles is twirling through the spray while Jake and Kylie take turns hogging one specific geyser of water.

She’s almost positive the cold water would feel absolutely refreshing, She’s just not sure she wants to get her outfit wet or mess up her hair… _yup_ , that’s it.

“Amy, come on!” Kylie screams. “The water feels so good!”

“I feel like a kid again when my mother would take me to the sprinkler park!” Charles yells.

She throws her head back laughing. Charles is amazing. He says things others are embarrassed to say with no shame. It’s admirable, really. 

That must be why Jake and Rosa like him so much, she thinks. They’re all so different, yet their friendship just works.

Similar to she and Kylie. 

Amy shakes her head— _no_ — and looks down at her hands, anxiously chipping away at her nail polish. She would look ridiculous playing in a sprinkler.

“Hey. Here.”

She looks up and Rosa’s handing her another cold beer.

“Oh my god, thank you. I’m really thirsty.” She takes a large gulp of the beer, some spilling out the corner of her mouth.

“Slow down. If you’re that dehydrated, you should probably join them over there.” Rosa responds, jerking a finger to her right at Charles, Jake, and Kylie.

She turns her heads toward their friends. They _are_ her friends now, right? They look like they’re having fun. More importantly, they’re beating the heat. She faces back towards Rosa.

“I’m not dehydrated. Only thirsty… “

Rosa gives her a pointed look.

“Fine. I don’ t know if I want to get wet." 

“Don’t be stupid, you want to. Your clothes will dry in a half hour. I’ll watch your beer.” 

“Um, okay.” She’s taken back by Rosa’s bluntness, but grateful at the same time. Sometimes she needs a push, so she grins at the girl in front of her and pushes her beer forward.

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thinks. She walks towards the sprinklers, slowly approaching the water, as if it’ll burn or something.

“Yay! Amy’s here!” Jake shouts once he notices her, alerting the others of her presence. 

He starts coming towards her, his shirt dripping with water by this point. She hesitantly meets him in the middle, stopping so that there’s a foot between them.

“Are you going to hug me?” She asks with caution, preparing to back up if she has to. She planned on taking her time approaching the cold water.

“I wasn’t going to… but thanks for the idea Amy!” He shouts, before diving down to grab her around her hips, lifting her up into the air.

“That was not an idea!” She shouts as she rests her hands on his shoulders. Jake looks up at her with a face that’s anything but angelic and grips her hips harder. He takes off in the direction of a sprinkler and she wraps her hands around his neck attempting to hold on tighter.

When the water hits her body, she’s struck with a feeling of _cool_ and forgets for a moment that Jake’s holding her and all their friends are now watching. She leans back in his arms and lets her hair soak up some of the water as he slides her down his body until her feet hit the ground. 

She immediately lets go of his neck, dropping her hands to her side.

“Feel better?” He questions in a nervous voice.

“You know what, I do.” She smiles and pushes at chest so that he steps back into the sprinkler. 

His face is priceless.

 

* * *

 

It’s weird how they fall into this back and forth teasing banter. She doesn’t think she’s ever met someone who so quickly seems to have figured her out. He knows exactly what to say to have her shouting and exactly what to say to have her blushing and it’s somehow refreshing.

It kind of feels like she’s around one of her brothers… but not actually _around_ one of her brothers because that’s disgusting. It’s just that she feels comfortable around him, even if he’s ragging on her.

Jake’s dragged them over to a stage on the opposite side of where they spent most of their day and so she’s impatiently waiting for the reason why. 

“Drum roll, Boyle!” Jake shouts. On cue, Charles starts drumming an imaginary drum while making drumming noises with his mouth. Rosa groans and pulls her sunglasses down over her eyes.

“This is _the_ band. Taking Back Sunday. I’ve loved them since I was 17 and today, I’m singing on stage with them.”

Amy chokes on her beer. Jake Peralta is crazier than she already thought if he thinks he’s getting up on stage.

“I bet you can’t get on stage. Actually, I _know_ you can’t get on that stage.”

“Yeah, twenty dollars you can’t.” Kylie pipes up, throwing an arm around Amy’s shoulder.

Rosa pulls a ten out of her pocket and hands it to Kylie. “I’m in for 10." 

Jake rolls his eyes. “Rosa! I thought you knew me better than to make bets against me.”

“I’ve won almost every better I’ve ever made against you.” Rosa replies deadpan.

“It’s true, Jakey. Rosa is just a great gambler.” Charles chips in, looking at Rosa with a blissful smile.

“I wouldn’t call this gambling, Charles. I would call this making money.” Amy quips, her smile wide.

“Amy Santiago. You’re going to regret saying that.” Jake smiles a shit-eating grin and promptly disappears.

“… He didn’t look that nervous? Did he?” Amy asks aloud.

“He’s up to something.” Rosa remarks. 

 _Of course_ he is.

 

* * *

 

Jake Peralta’s on stage.

Singing. 

One of his hands is physically holding a microphone as he screams lyrics and holds notes out longer than he should. He takes turn singing back to back with the lead singer of the band and jumping around on stage, motioning at the crowd to join him in singing.

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

She’s watching with an open mouth as he catches her eye and winks at her from the stage.

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way_

“How… what…” She mumbles.

Kylie’s standing next to her, a matching look of surprise across her face She elbows Amy in the rib cage to get her attention and then whispers in her ear. “That Jake’s really something.”

“He’s a character alright.” She admits before she goes back to staring again.

 

* * *

 

“I won a radio contest to sing with them.” He announces, once he’s off the stage and rejoined the group.

“Fuck you, you’re not getting my ten dollars.” Rosa says aggressively.  She hands Kylie back her twenty and gives her a look that says _moneys yours_. 

“I don’t know how you got this one past me, Jake. Amazing!” Charles responds. He’s equally as confused as he is proud.

“Whatever. It was worth the look on all your faces! I mean, Amy, you were _losing_ it! Like losing, LOSING it.”

“I was not losing it! I was shocked, yes, but so was everyone else.” 

“No, you were worse.” Jake confirms, as if were fact. 

Everyone lets it go and continues listening to the band as they play, except for Amy.

“I don’t understand how any of this worked out for you.” She asks indignantly. 

“I skipped all my classes yesterday and kept calling the station until the tickets were mine! I’m very persistent when I want to be.”

“It seems that way. Well done, _Peralta_. Though I don’t condone skipping class.”

He laughs. “I bet if we went to school together, I could convince you to skip class.”

She smiles bashfully and shakes her head because he totally could.

 

 

* * *

 

Amy recognizes a song playing through the mess of music coming from surrounding stages as they walk through a tented area where t-shirts and memorabilia are being sold.

It’s weird, because she thought she didn’t listen to rock music, but she hears the song and the lyrics start coming to her. She’s definitely heard it before.

_Tonight you’re perfect_

_I want to fall in love with the stars in your eyes_

“I _know_ this song!” She exclaims, actually excited. 

“Guys! Amy knows a song playing and it’s not the Taylor Swift song coming from the food truck!”

“Hey!” She shoves at Jake’s arm, but he just smiles back at her. “You’re so _annoying_. It’s like I can’t do anything without you saying something.”

“Yeah, alright. Do you want to see if we can find where the song’s playing?” He asks.

“With just you?”

“I mean, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s not what I want. I was just asking.”

Kylie watches the scene unfold between her best friend and Jake. She swears if they weren’t bickering this entire day, they’d probably be up to _something_ else. She knows that Amy’s probably oblivious to the chemistry between her and Jake, but she cannot wait to grill her later regardless. 

The way that Rosa’s smirking suggests that she feels the same.

“Well, I’m getting on line for a t-shirt before the line gets any longer.” Kylie interrupts.

“Me too.” Rosa agrees. They both turn towards Charles with raised brows.

“I’m not sure if I want a t-shirt… I got one last year and it shrunk immediately. I just don’t think they’re good quality.” He says.

Rosa hits him on the arm.

“You _want_ a shirt Charles.” She hisses.

“I mean, who am I kidding? I definitely want a t-shirt. Two t-shirts. Maybe three!” He booms, finally catching on.

Amy rolls her eyes and grabs Jake by the arm. “Come on.” 

The stage ends up being closer than they thought and Amy watches in awe as The New Politics rock out. She won’t lie; she was already having fun watching all these bands she didn’t know a single song from. Maybe it was the company. But, it definitely feels special hearing a song she already knows performed live verse hearing it on the radio.

She remembers hearing the song now. It played on the ride home from school when her brother picked her up for summer vacation. He somehow knew all the words and she kept chiming in where it was easy enough to finish the lyrics.

She looks over at Jake, who’s nodding his head along to the music, and sometimes singing along.

“You know this song too?” She says with a small smile across her face 

“I know _every_ song.” He explains with a smirk. Then he throws his arm around her shoulder and goes back to singing along.

_You won’t believe what I’ve seen, mama_

_There’s a fire inside, there’s a storm on the rise_

She relaxes a bit under his arm and joins in. They’re voices absolutely _do not_ harmonize, but she doesn’t care because she’s enjoying herself and she kind of likes that Jake’s arm is around her shoulder.

_Give me a reason to be, mama_

_Cause I’m down on my knees_

_I’m begging please_

She feels like she’s seventeen, you know, if she actually went to concerts when she was seventeen. There are a few songs that bring her back to the confusing and awkward stage that was high school and for some odd reason; this song feels like one of them.

“You want do something crazy?” Jake turns to her and asks. 

“Yeah!” She exclaims, because suddenly she does. He extends his hand towards her and without thinking she takes it and follows him farther into the crowd. When they’re in the middle of crowd, he pats the guy next to him on the shoulder and whispers something in his hear despite the loud music. The guy smiles and nods his head before turning to face Amy.

She gives them both a look of confusion and fear, but she doesn’t have a chance to get a word out because Jake takes one of her legs in his arms as the other guy does the same. They lift her above the crowd as Jake moves his hands from holding her leg to supporting her back.

“Lay down Amy!” Jake belts out.

She feels anxiety creeping up her spine, but does as he says anyway because she doesn’t think she’s in a position not to and a second later, she’s being carried through the crowd. She tries to concentrate on the music and the feeling of trusting other people to protect you and not the feeling of strangers hands on her back and legs and butt.

It pretty much works. She’s very aware of the hands touching her, but she’s also aware of how wild this is and prays that Jake takes a picture. No one, and she means _no one_ , will believe that she actually crowd-surfed.

She tilts her head to the left so that she can look down and sees a bunch of smiling faces looking back up at her. The energy is contagious and she smiles back, throwing her arms in the arm. She spots Jake, who appears to be following her body through the crowd and sticks her tongue at him playfully as she makes a peace sign with one of her hands. He grins back and she has _no idea_ what that feeling in her stomach is. 

When the song’s on it’s last chorus, Amy feels her body begin to be lowered to the ground and tenses up, the thought of face planting on the pavement a very real fear.

“I got ya, Ames.” Jake calls. She feels his arms loop around her middle as he guides her back onto the ground. “Crazy right?”

“Yes! And I was only slightly uncomfortable!” She tells him excitedly.

She watches as he purses his lips and shakes his head at her. He looks down at the pavement nervously before meeting her bright eyes. He looks like he wants to say something, but she doesn’t feel like pushing him so instead she throws _her_ arm around his neck and says into his ear, “thank you for doing that.”

_Tonight you’re perfect_

_I want to fall in love but only for the night._

The song ends and she doesn’t want to let go.

He’s the one who doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

It’s dark now and she’s a little bit drunk, sitting in-between Kylie and Jake, sounds of drums and electric guitar fading out in the background. She feels relaxed, even with the empty beer cans surrounding her and the smell of smoke floating through the air.

It’s nice. Just sitting here, taking in the music and _feeling_ the music. She’s hums the beat to a song she thinks she heard earlier and laughs when Charles starts singing along.

Then Amy hears a _click_ and turns towards the noise just as a flash goes off. She tries to smile in time for the picture, but she’s sure she looks like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Did you just take a picture of me, Jake?” She questions with a curious stare at his dumbfounded face. She can tell that he clearly wasn’t prepared for the flash to go off.

“No.” He answers quickly.

“Jake. You’re holding your phone up and there was just a flash.” She points out.

“Fine. Yes. I took a picture.”

“Can I see it?” Amy asks.

“There’s no point. It came out blurry.” He says by way of explanation.

She nods at his reply as he struggles to put his phone back into his pocket. She leans closer to Jake and looks up at his face with a determined stare.

“It’s not really blurry, is it?” She inquires.

“No, it is not.” He admits.

She bites her lip and nods. “Is it at least a good one? I don’t care if you have a picture of me Jake. Honestly, I’d love one of the both of us.”

“Really?” He questions, his lips curving into a grin.

“Yeah. That’s not weird.” She answers. “Kylie, can you take a picture of us?”

She motions for Jake to give Kylie his phone and smiles when he does. Kylie smirks as she turns the phone to camera mode and holds it up in the air.

“Okay, I’ll take a couple.” Kylie says.

Amy faces the camera and jumps a little as she feels Jake’s arms come around her waist. She looks back at him, her nose crinkling in surprise, but he just shrugs and pulls her into his side.

She turns back around and settles into his chest before plastering on a smile. She watches Kylie’s amused face as she takes the pictures and knows that she’s got to see these pictures right away.

“Give me the phone.” She requests. Kylie wordlessly hands the phone over. 

“Thanks.” Amy mutters as she scrolls through the pictures. 

Jake is making a stupid face in every. single. one.

Besides the last one. In the last one he’s smiling a tiny, but very real smile. 

“Thanks for smiling in the pictures, asshole.” She teases. He laughs and loosens his grip around her waist. “I like the last one though. I like your smile in it.” She notes as she looks back down at the picture. 

“Well, I like that you like art history.”

She rolls her eyes, then looks up at his face and notices that he’s actually serious. For the whole twelve hours she’s known Jake (which she realizes is no time at all), she hasn’t seen him this serious.

“I thought that wasn’t cool.” She tells him quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

“It’s really not, but oddly, I like that you like it. You should, uh, give me your number, so we can, like, talk more.” He replies, shifting uncomfortably at his own request. 

“Okay.” She bites her lip and attempts to look like she’s not psyched that he just asked for her number.

This _never_ happens to her, but then she comes to this festival, somewhere she’d never go willingly on her own and meets Rosa, Charles, and Jake: three people who she just gets along with. She’s going to have to thank Kylie, but also smack Kylie because she knows that she’ll never hear the end of it when she learns that Jake asked for her number.

She turns away from Jake, but continues to lean into chest. She watches Rosa tune out a story that Charles is animatedly telling her. She’s looking up at the dark sky and even with Charles loud voice booming at her, the girl looks peaceful. Then she watches Kylie, who’s left the group in favor of talking to some guy with a nose ring and tattoos decorating his arms. She’s making flirting look easy as she throws her head back laughing at something the guy says.

Amy’s so happy (at Warped Tour _, of all places_ ), with her friends surrounding her and Jake holding her close. He cracks a joke about Charles and she mumbles “shut up”, but didn’t even hear what he said; she’s too caught up in the moment. She had zero expectations for this day, but if she had had them, she’s _sure_ they would have been exceeded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm breaking into the AU game. I'm so excited!! Not even particularly about my story, but about AU!!! 
> 
> I chose Warped Tour because it's the only music festival I've ever been to. However, I went to it when I sixteen. I was worshipping Cobra Starship and All Time Low at that point... lol. SO I had to do a little research and decided that Jake loves Taking Back Sunday and Amy is a fan of the New Politics. I don't listen to this type of music anymore, but I'll tell you that I listened to "Tonight You're Perfect" on repeat while I was reading this and it totally set the mood. I would have loved this song six years ago and it kind of takes me back. I recommend listening to it before/after/during reading this story. (http://newpoliticsrock.com/)
> 
> Also, this takes place while they are in college. I imagined them both around age 21/22. I know a few people who still go to Warped Tour and so I felt it was realistic enough. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'm considering writing a follow up piece because I LOVED writing Warped Tour Amy and Jake... and Rosa, Charles, and Kylie too. UM, THIS IS A PSA BTW, EVERYONE SHOULD WRITE MORE AU. Please.


End file.
